


Home (A Sam&Max/Animaniacs crossover fanfic)

by PierreSQ



Category: Animaniacs, Sam & Max (Video Games), The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police (Cartoon)
Genre: Max has depression, Other, Sam and Max are married, The Warners have adhd, Wakko is non-binary and uses they/them through the entire fic, Yakko Has Anxiety, Yakko has insomnia(caused by anxiety and adhd), any 'angst' is not intentional. it is there to show flaws not to make the scene angst, may take a lot of time to update. sorry, might get ooc sometimes cause im not that used to writing these characters but im doing my best, no beta reader we impulse publish chapters at midnight like neurodivergent, so feel free to critique and give me tips in how to improve! id love that, theres one colored doodle per chapter on tumblr, they arent relevant to the story at all and its mostly for fun, tried my best making them in character but also with some stuff more. hope it worked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierreSQ/pseuds/PierreSQ
Summary: Sam and Max are called to handle some toons in the Warner Bros studio that are causing a turmoil.
Relationships: Darla "The Geek" Gugenheek & Dot Warner& Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Darla "The Geek" Gugenheek & Max & Sam, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Max/Sam (Sam & Max), Sam&Max&Dot Warner&Wakko Warner&Yakko Warner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Home (A Sam&Max/Animaniacs crossover fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fics i publish, and no characters could be further from my comfort zone then these 5. So i'm sorry for any scenes that are out of character, or english mistakes, (and hell, i had to write Dr. Scratchansniff's accent when english isn't even my first language), and the dialogue and descriptions being short because i can only focus on writing for so long. sooo...hope it still is enjoyable despite all of that!

It was a calm and relaxing summer day, the sky was blue with no clouds, the sun shined beautifully, nothing could ruin this-

  
[Ring ring ring]

  
“I’LL GET IT” Both Sam and Max yelled as they threw themselves on the phone, but Sam was quick to shove Max on the drawer and stepped on his head to keep him from the phone, and picked up the phone.

  
“Hello, Freelance police? Uh huh, uh huh, It’s the commissioner, Max!”

  
“Does he have a new case for us, Sam?” The rabbit said with his huge smile.

  
“Apparently there are some toons causing a turmoil on the Warner Bro studios parking lot.”

  
“Well, yeah, it’s a cartoon studio. What did they do to have the police be called on them? Did they kill someone? Please tell me they killed someone!” He said, seemingly excited at the thought.

  
“I don’t know, little buddy.-We’ll be right on our way!”

  
And as quickly as the phone call started, it had ended. The freelance police rushed to their car and drove over the speed limit to the Warner Bro studios parking lot, not batting an eye at the several honks and red lights they ran through.

  
Once they got to the studio’s gate, they noticed the security guard was asleep.

  
“WAKE UP!!” Max yelled, but there was no effect as the guard remained asleep.

  
He and Sam shared a look and shrugged, running over through the gate and breaking it easily. They drove around the empty parking lot, not really sure of where to go until they started to hear the screams and decided to follow them.

  
When finally finding the source of the screams, they stopped in confusion. Upon them, they saw 3 kids clinging to a water tower as if their lives depended on it.

  
A worker in a protection suit that was nearby, but far enough to not be hit by the kids(at least that’s what he thought). The worker spotted the freelance police and rushed over them.

  
“Thank god you came!” the worker said in desperation.

  
“Mind telling us what’s going on in here?” Sam questioned.

  
“You see, the cartoon these 3 starred in ended, and during the production they used to live in the water tower, but now that it’s over we need the water tower for other projects and we need them to leave, but they refuse and keep harming anyone in sight! We tried calling the cops, but i don’t even know what they did to those guys, all that was left was their cars! We need you two to take them out of there so we can utilize the water tower.”

  
“You want us to take these kids away from their home?”

  
“It’s not their home, it’s a freaking water tower! And the Warners are not kids, they’re monsters.” the guy shivered

  
“Uh huh, they’re the monsters.” Max said, his grin turning into a frown.

  
“Do you at least have any idea of where they are going after this?”

  
“I’m not paid for that, they could sleep on the street as far as I care. I just need to make sure the tower is empty so we can fill it with water. Now will you please just get them out?!”

  
The Warners upon hearing the conversation, now had their attention to the freelance police. As Max got a fishing net out of who knows where, all of the three got their hammers and got into fighting position, but were surprised at the sight of Max getting the worker with the fishing net and throwing him inside the water tower. His confused screams faded as the door quickly closed and locked him inside.

  
The Warners stared at them as the duo made their way to them.

  
“Are you hurt?” Sam spoke.

  
At that, the Warners were left wordless. The two youngest ones shared looks with the older one, who just shrugged, being just as lost as them.

  
“We said, ARE YOU HURT?” Max repeated louder and slower.

  
“No?” said the younger girl.

  
Sam and Max were back to smiling.

  
“You 3 might not want to get back in there so soon” Max pointed at the water tower “I don’t think that guy will be very happy when he gets out, give him time to chill out.”

  
A lightbulb turned on inside Sam’s head “Great idea Max, why don’t we go eat ice cream as we wait?” Sam looked at the three with a smile, hopeful that some ice cream would get them to relax a bit, as they were still on guard, scared and confused after almost being kicked out of their home for no reason.

  
The kids gasped at the suggestion as ice cream was their weakness. The two younger ones looked over to their older brother with expectation. He seemed to hesitate for a couple of seconds, but soon sighed.

  
“Fine” he said as the two cheered “but don’t let go of my hands, ok? i’m not sure if we can trust these guys.” he whispered to the two, who nodded. Right after, he turned to the duo in front of him “You two can go first, and we’ll be right behind you.”

  
“Suit yourself!” Max said cheerfully.

  
Once they arrived at an ice cream shop, they began their order.

  
“One cucumber flavored ice cream with strawberry syrup, mini marshmallows and bits of pineapple.”

  
“And I want passion fruit with bacon bits and chocolate syrup, with rainbow sprinkles and a cherry on top!”

  
“What about you three?”

  
“Just valinna for us” The one with the red cap said.

  
All three of them sat down at a table and waited. The silence at the table lasted for less than one second.

  
”So, ahhhhhhhh, who are you guys again?”

  
“I dont think weve been properly introduced yet. I'm Sam, and this is my partner Max.”

  
“I’m Wakko.”

  
“Yakko.”

  
“And i’m Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the third! but you can call me Dot.”

  
“Can i call you Dottie?” Sam smiled, and Dot got on the table to stand directly in front of him.

  
“Call me Dottie and your partner will have a new case to investigate:your murder.”

  
“I like this girl, Sam.”

  
“So do i, little buddy.”

  
Dot went back to her seat, a bit confused, as the waiter brought them their orders.

  
“Well..this is something i don't hear everyday. I should, but i don't.” Dot said as she licked her ice cream cone.

  
“People usually find us annoying or dangerous.” Wakko added as they ate the entire ice cream and cone in one bite, and then followed to eat Yakko’s, who didn’t seem to care that much.

  
“You don't seem annoying. If you want to see someone annoying and dangerous, try Max when he's bored.”

  
“Yeah, I usually just bother Sam and Geek for hours since they’re closer, but Geek usually kicks me out of her lab for breaking her stuff. Biting, violence and arson work too to get rid of boredom”

  
“Woah, biting, violence and arson are some of our favourite things!!” Wakko said, bouncing their arms in excitement.

  
“So, cops, huh? locked a lot of people up recently?” Yakko said, not even trying to hide his lack of trust on these two.

  
“Well, we did just locked up that worker-”

  
“And it was tons of fun!”

  
“But we also do more then that. We’re not exactly normal cops, we’re the freelance police!”

  
“Which means we take care of cases nobody in their sane minds ever would!”

  
“Like what?” Wakko tilted their head

  
Sam took his wallet from his pocket and opened it, revealing several pictures of him and Max from some of their adventures.

  
“This is when we went to the moon, this is when we got rid of aliens that wanted to open a restaurant and kidnap people, this is when we defeated general Skunk-a’pe who was an alien gorilla...we surprisingly did a lot of cases related to aliens or the moon, didn’t we Max?”

  
“I guess we did, Sam. Do you think it means something?”

  
“Besides the fact that it’s a trope our writers really enjoy re-using because of how mysterious the moon and the concept of extraterrestrials can be, i don’t think so, little buddy.”

  
“Go fig.” Dot shrugged

  
Yakko just had even more questions the more time he spent with those two, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to wait around for an answer, not when they left the water tower alone and those workers had their eyes on it. “It's getting late, we should be going back. We'll see you two around.”

  
“Wait, This might be the last time that guy will call us, but we think it won't be the last time he tries to take you three out of your home. Here's our number, call us if you need help with him again.” Sam said, offering their phone number quickly written on a piece of paper.

  
Yakko looked at the paper, then looked back at Sam, raising one eyebrow.

  
“Thanks, but no thanks. Let 's go, sibs.”

  
Yakko turned around and left, being followed by Wakko, but Dot hesitated for a couple of seconds. She turned to Sam and got the paper from his hands, exchanging a silent glance with him and then running after Yakko.

  
“I think those two are up to something.” Yakko said when he noticed Dot approaching him.

  
“Like the floor?”

  
“No, Wakko, like they are planning something bad. They’re cops, they probably were nice to us to get our guard down and get us locked in the tower like everyone else does!”

  
“But weren’t they supposedly hired to do the opposite of locking us up?” Dot said with a frown “I think you’re being paranoid.”

  
“What makes you think you can trust these two? The fact that they were nice to us? The fact that they went on a bunch of weird adventures? The fact that they called themselves ‘freelance police’? What if that doesn’t make them different from everyone else that kept chasing us around and putting us in the tower?”

  
Dot fell silent, but Wakko decided to speak up.

  
“...What if it does?”

  
“What if it doesn’t?”

  
“What if it does?”

  
“What if it doesn’t?”

  
“WHAT IF IT DOES?!”

  
“WHAT IF IT DOESN’T?!”

  
Dot sighed and closed her eyes, mentally preparing for the argument that was about to come, but was met by a weird silence. The footsteps and the comments had stopped, which was worrying.

  
Dot opened her eyes, and found herself in the gates of the parking lot, seeing from the distance a machine taking off the roof of the water tower and filling it with water, flooding it all the way to the top.

  
Rushing to the tower, all of the three were left in shock as they saw the props they called belongings washing away with the water, as if they were nothing, and felt their heart break in several pieces. Dot and Wakko reached for Yakko’s hands, but soon he kneeled down and hugged them both, but remained watching the water flow on the floor and down the sewers.

  
They had just waited for them to leave, to fill the tower with water. They didn’t even hesitate to do it, as far as they knew, and they were so quick to try and kick them out as well...

  
The studio really didn’t care about them, did it? If they were that quick to kick them out of their home, that quick to get rid of them…  
It was as if, when they gave them money, they were accepted, sure people were rude to them all the time but at least they got to live there and have friends, and they would tolerate them as long as they kept making them money. But as soon as their show was over, they were just trash to be thrown out. Heck, the studio was probably happy to finally have an excuse to get them out of there, Yakko could bet Plotz was in his office, for once happy, because he wouldn’t have to deal with these pests anymore

  
Wait…

  
They weren’t out of the lot yet, nobody came to chase them yet. And if Plotz was still in his office…  
Maybe they could be so annoying, they could get him to give up and give them back the tower?  
Yakko smiled to his siblings, who could recognize this look of someone who has an idea from anywhere. All three shared a smile, determination burning in their eyes.

* * *

  
“What do you MEAN PLOTZ ISN’T HERE??????????????”

  
"I heard he left not too long ago on a one week vacation." said the cleaner.

  
"But i had a plan and everything just before the cut! Do you at least know where he went?"

  
The cleaner shrugged.

  
"Great, what now, genius?" Dot said with a frown.

  
Yeah, what now? Yakko thought to himself. He stared at the window and noticed the sky turning red, the sun was already setting and they would need to sleep soon, but the water tower clearly wasn't an option. Who could help them at this hour?...

  
…Of course!

  
Yakko grabbed the hands of both his siblings and ran out of the building, making his way to Dr. Scratchansniff's office. Upon arriving, they ran so fast they accidentally went past the nurse, and entered without knocking or caring to see if someone was in a session with the doctor, which there was.

  
"Scrathy!!!" They yelled at the same time.

  
The doctor looked back at them with surprise and anger in his eyes, while his patient was just confused.

  
"Don't you kidz zee i'm in zhe middle of a zezion?! Who let you in?!"

  
"That guy can wait, we need your help right now!"

  
"No, get out!" Scratchansniff got up to push them out of the door as his patient just watched in silence.

  
"But Scratchy!-" Dot said with pleading eyes

  
"The water tower is filled with water!-" Wakko interrupted

  
"And we need help to either empty it out or find somewhere to sleep tonight and empty it out tomorrow!" Yakko finished

  
"No, no and no! Now out, all of you!"

  
The doctor pushed all three out of the door and slammed it, but when he turned around there they were again.

  
"Why not?"

  
"I'm very buzy, and very tired, i don't have zhe time or energy to deal with you kidz right now!"

  
"But Scratchy-"

  
The doctor entered his office to go back to his patient and closed the door aggressively, the sound making the Warners flinch a bit.

  
The three turned to the nurse, who sat in front of her desk in silence.

  
"Helloooo nurse! So-"

  
"I'm equally as busy and not in conditions to take you in." she explained, exhaustion being obvious in her voice.

  
"We will behave! Please!" Yakko dropped on his knees.

  
"I'm sorry. I hope you find somewhere eventually." she glanced at the Warners, her eyes were filled with guilt but she had no real choice.

  
Yakko sighed and turned to his siblings as they walked out of the office, his hand on his chin as he tried to think of who else to ask for help.

  
"What if we asked Ralph?"

  
"Does he even have a house? Sometimes I watch him sleep in his chair for days, not once getting up to go home." Wakko replied.

  
"He probably does, but do you two really think he would let us sleep in his house, or help us at all?" Dot crossed her arms

  
"You're right...maybe...Pinky and the Brain?"

  
"What are they going to do, offer us their cage to sleep in?!" Dot’s tone got louder

  
"At least they could make something to get rid of the water in our house!!"

  
Wakko sat on the floor, hugging their knees and resting their head on their knees. "Seeing you guys fight makes me hungry…"

  
"We're not fighting, and you're always hungry!" Dot replied to Wakko, then turned to Yakko again

  
“...and they already fired everyone else too, Slappy, goodfeathers...we don’t even know where they are now…” Yakko whispered, talking to himself.

  
She sighed and said in a softer voice "If we called Sam and Max, they would help us."

  
"What?! Are you serious?!" Yakko turned back to her. Did she really trust those two that easily? As far as they know, they could have pretended to be nice just to get them away from the lot so the other workers could fill it with water!

  
"Yeah! Who else could we ask for help?!"

  
"I-i will figure something out, i just need time!"

  
Dot pointed at the sky, the shades of red were starting to blend with a blue tone. "We don't have time anymore, Yakko!" she paused, staring at her older brother's worried eyes. "I know you don't trust them much, but...we don't have many options. Let's just try, okay?"

  
Yakko sighed. She was right and he knew that, they didn’t had a lot of options left and he didn’t want his sibs to sleep on the cold street. He turned to Wakko.

  
"What do you think about it? It is your choice too after all."

  
Wakko shrugged. "We don't have much to lose."

  
Yakko went silent for some seconds, and then looked at Dot.

  
"Call them."

  
Dot nodded and went inside the office once more, in hopes that the nurse would let her use the phone. Yakko sat down next to Wakko as they waited, and soon enough Dot was out and joined them. All three shared an unusual silence, with the exception of humming rhythms and tapping foots as stimming, but there wasn't much to be said anyways.

  
When the sky was already dark, the freelance police arrived, going so quickly that when they stopped the car they left tire stains on the ground.

  
"Hey, kids! The workers are annoying you three again?"

  
"No we-" Dot cleared her throat "we actually need somewhere to sleep, and we're hoping you'd help."

  
"What happened to that water tower of yours? Did those nasty empathy-less workers actually manage to kick you out?" Sam said with worry.

  
"They flooded it." Wakko said, looking to the ground.

  
None of the warners wanted to add anything, as they thought that was all that needed to be said.

  
It wasn't hard to see they weren't in the mood to talk about it, so Sam and Max simply nodded instead of asking for more context.

  
"You guys can sleep at our house no problem! Hop in!"

  
The Warners shared glances and made their way to the car, hesitating a bit since their only interaction with the duo was over ice cream, so they were still strangers. Still, they entered the car and sat down, all staring at the tower from the window. The further the tower got, the more their hearts ached, already missing the tower despite not even leaving the lot completely yet.

  
However, once out of the lot, Sam accelerated the car like there was no tomorrow(which probably wouldn’t be, considering how he drives). The warners were pushed back against the seat from the shift of velocity, but it made their hearts forget about the lot for a second because it was taken by the adrenaline and stimulation.

  
Sam made a curve and they all feel to the left, squished against each other. Max, however, kept his head out of the window, feeling the wind hit his fur and teeth.

  
“Do you guys always drive like this?” Yakko asked in surprise.

  
“All the time! hey-you guys should try this, it’s really fun!” Max pointed at himself.

  
The siblings shared glances and smiles, and soon all three kept their heads out the window, Wakko on the left and Yakko and Dot on the right. They could feel the adrenaline pumping in their hearts, and they received the feeling with open arms and wide grins.

  
Wakko started wooing and shouting out of the window, and for once their siblings were the ones coping them. They all felt so vivid, like the wind was washing away all of their sadness. Like they had nothing to worry about, just how amazing it felt to not have to follow rules such as ‘keep your heads in the car’, ‘stay quiet’, ‘sit down’, ‘put on your seatbelts, even if they’re uncomfortable’, ‘no going past the red light’, and ‘no going past the speed limit’. They almost felt free, at least as free as one can be during a car ride.

Unfortunately, that feeling didn’t last long as they arrived at their destination.

The warners got out of the car and entered the house after the freelance police. Max just pointed to the doors as they walked down a hall.

  
“That’s the kitchen, and that’s the living room, that’s our room-don’t wake us up in the middle of the night, i’m serious. That’s the bathroom, and that’s Geek’s old room, but she moved to the lab so you three can sleep in here!”

  
“You guys keep mentioning this ‘Geek’, who is she? And why would she need a triple bunk bed?” Yakko questioned.

  
“She’s our adopted daughter, and the convenient triple bunk bed, because this used to be the guest’s room!” Sam smiled

  
“Why do you have a bunk bed for guests?”

  
“Why wouldn’t we? If a guest sleeps over and they don’t have the courage to sleep in a bunk bed, how dare they even sleep in our house?”

  
Yakko wanted to keep wasting his time questioning the room, but then Dot and Wakko just laid face-down on the nearest bunk bed, with half of their body kneeled on the ground. Seeing the tiredness of his siblings, he sighed internally.

  
“Well, thanks for the place, but we’re going to sleep now.” He said with one hand at the door.

  
“Alright, if ya need anything ya just gotta ask!”

  
“Got it.”

  
He closed the door a bit slower then his usual just-slamming-on-someone’s-face, because as much as he didn’t want to see those two right now and just needed to put his siblings and himself in bed, they didn’t really deserve his rudeness. Sure, they were the reason the Warners were in this situation in the first place, but he still had no proof it was intentional. And they did offer them somewhere to sleep after all, which was more then what others had done.

  
He turned to his younger siblings and grabbed them gently, setting them on the beds and covering them. They were already asleep, probably exhausted from so many mood swings and stimulation in a couple hours, and honestly so was he. He laid down on the bottom bed, you know, to be able to help them easily if anything happened in the middle of the night or even the day. Like, someone breaking in, or one of them getting hurt, or a fire-if they did wake up while there was a fire…

  
Yakko shook his head in an attempt to get rid of those thoughts, they were the last thing he needed right now. He rolled in his bed in an attempt to feel more comfortable and fall asleep.

  
When closing his eyes, he could see the water tower, their things being washed away and lost, the lot and the tower getting further and further away from his view...he wasn’t even out for a night, and he already missed the place so much.

  
He opened his eyes and stared at the door, hearing his own breath. His chest, his eyes, his breath, it all felt so heavy he swore he was sinking down in the bed.

  
Great, it was going to be _one of those nights_. Hopefully he would fall asleep before the sun rises this time...

**Author's Note:**

> You can see the doodle for this chapter here: https://aliens-on-neptune-art.tumblr.com/post/640788300918112256/you-guys-wont-belive-who-just-impulse-published  
> Kudos and comments are higly appreciated! And again, don't be afraid to criticize and give me helpful advice to improve my writing! :)


End file.
